Prince of Memories
by silvergolddragon
Summary: What if Yami's job was only half done? What if Yami wasn't a human at all, but an Alicorn sent to Domino for protection when he was just a young stallion barely out of colthood? What if the door to the afterlife was just a portal to Equestria? What would happen if Yami ended up in that small little town with a jumbled memory two days before the Main 6 came into town? let's find out
1. Chapter 1

Deep in the sands within a dark chamber lit by torchlight, a group of young friends watched as two more young males stood on a raised dais of stone between them monsters and machines of shimmering light attacked on another following the orders of the two males. The males could pass as brothers for their features except for a few key differences. the spectators down below watched in silence neither saying a word as three huge monsters were summoned out on the field to the left side.

"Who do you think is going to win Joey?" A female brunette with seafoam blue eyes asked turning her head slightly to the only blond in the room.

"I dont know Tea. Yug' and Yams' are impossible to beat together but one on one? It could end up a draw." the blond, Joey stated as he watched his two closest friends fight.

"Silent Magician!" the male on the right side called out drawing Joey and Tea's attention back to the duel. "Attack the Pharaoh directly!" the male ordered out a holding back tears as a large ball of light shot out at the unprotected figure.

_'I am finally free to rest in peace.'_ Two tones crimson amethyst eyes closed and contentment washed over the figure knowing it was his time to leave.

"Congratulations Aibou you have set me free." Came a powerful voice from the light revealing his figure. The young male was slightly taller than average with gravity-defying tricolored hair of raven black at the base lighting bolt blond streaking throughout the black to the crimson dipped tips while the blond framed his angular face. He wore a simple dark blue jacket with a black muscle shirt underneath, around his neck was a black leather choker covered in silver bumps (not quit spikes as they were rounded but i don't remember what they are actually called.) His bottoms consisted of dark blue pants with twin leather belts around his hips. A kind smile graced his lips as he walked across the cold stone his boots clicking across while low sobs came from the boy before him looking so lost and distraught.

"How... How could I have done that to you Pharaoh? Mi Horti no Boku?" The young boy asked as the Pharaoh walked over kneeled and placed a bond on the boy's shoulder. the boy shared many looks with the older man but while his features were rounder the boy had wide innocent violet eyes leaking tears his lighter blue clothes standing out compared to the elder's darker ones.

"A champion does not belong on his knees Yugi." The Pharaoh helped Yugi stand, placing his hands on Yugi's shoulders looking Yugi straight into the eyes. "You may be sending me away Yugi but i am always here with you. You learned how to be strong from me while I learned friendship and compassion from you. You will never be alone Yugi. Not now not ever." The Pharaoh, Yami, said gazing out at the rest of the group who had witnessed their duel. _'You have good friends Yugi they will protect you when i can not but i have a feeling we will see each other once again.'_ Yami thought, taking off his duel disk and placing it in Yugi's bag. Turning towards the doors Yami walked up to them looking right at the eye engraved on the stone doors. "I am the son of Aknamkanon. My name is Atem." Yami said proudly but his heart ached with unknown pain and longing at the name. The doors opened leaving Yami to look into a bright white of the gates of the afterlife and heading towards it as he turned to the rest of the group behind him. "Thank you, all of you," Yami said as a last goodbye as he entered the light closing his eyes and embracing the light.

He opened his eyes to find himself standing on a road made of starlight surrounded by pastel colored lights. he grew both confused and curious as six glowing orbs of light appeared in a circle around him.

_"Your life is not yet done Princess,"_ Called a female voice from behind Yami making him turn around to a purple glowing sphere as an intelligent voice came echoing out of the orb.

_"Yes you will be leaving this Human World but you will be going to your birth home the realm you were given life in before they sent you away to keep you safe and to let you grow up in peace."_ Yami couldn't believe his ears as the orange one had spoken nothing but the truth that echoed in his ears.

_"its time you returned to Equestria, it's... people... there will help you." _the yellow light said softly the pink one giggling happily before pushing Yami into the light closing the doors behind him.

_"But first you need a quick change Darling."_ A soft blue orb stated before Yami felt something stir in his body.

"How will i know who to trust?" Yami asked the swirling colors as they united into one orb looking like a rainbow.

_"well duh, we are going to help you with that but right now all you need to do is sleep while we take care of the rest."_a voice that reminded Yami of Joey stated before the colored enveloped Yami's form causing him to change shape before he blacked out from the magic overloading his body.

()()()()()()

A light purple pony with an equal sign cutie mark was star gazing when her eyes caught the sight of a shooting star... That was heading for her village.

"Starlight!" An all-white stallion with a similar mark on his flank to hers called, knocking on her door a slightly panicked look on his face.

"Coming!" Starlight called as the shooting star crashed to the ground a mile or two away from the town. "Double Diamond what is it?"

"One of the town's ponies claimed they saw a pegasus caught in the light unconscious through a telescope." the white stallion, Double Diamond stated as the light purple mare's eye's widened.

"Gather every available adult mare and stallion without kids and set up a search party. That pegasus must have hit the ground hard when he or she crashed." Starlight ordered the white stallion.

"Right away Starlight!" the white stallion saluted before jogging off.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N i would like to ask for help with this story please pm me if anyone is interested. now back to our regularly schedualed program.

Crimson amethyst eyes blinked open confusion evident in the two-toned eyes as the pony in the bed slowly got up seeing he was in a house. "Where am I?" the pony asked as the door opened and a light purple unicorn with an equal sign on her flank came in smiling when she saw her guest was wide awake.

"Hello there I see you're finally awake you had one nasty fall the other night. My name is Starlight Glimmer and one of the few who found you the other night can you tell me your name and where you were flying from?" Starlight asked curious of this pony that had a four-part Cutie Mark on his flank with wings and a horn.

"I... I think my name... Is Yami... Yami Solarious Sennen, Miss Glimmer." the young orangey peach stallion said his head in a jumble. 'Definitely a colt.' Starlight thought but the town doctor said otherwise thought it was kind of hard to make sure it wasn't just a lot of guesswork.

"Starlight is fine Yami no need to make me feel old. Do you remember anything else before waking in this room?" Starlight questioned making Yami shake his head in a no like fashion.

"I'm sorry Starlight I don't have the foggiest clue I don't even remember crashing," Yami responded before a knocking on the door from the next room over was heard.

"Starlight we have some new visitors." Called Double Diamond the sound of many hooves coming inside echoed in the quiet house with a muffled conversation coming through the door.

"Why don't you come and get to know everyone and meet these new ponies maybe they can help you remember who you are." Starlight suggested seeing Yami nod as move out of the bed stretching his longer than average pegasus wings standing on all four hooves with little to no problem looking a bit taller than the average mare but shorter than the average stallion. "Come let's go see who has stopped by this little town." Starlight then opened the door smiling at the eight ponies in the room two were stallions while the rest were young mares ranging in size and color.

"Welcome! I am so pleased to have you all here." Starlight greeted making the cyan furred and rainbow maned pegasus groan. Starlight then went up to the six new ponies with Yami trailing behind her looking at all six with a confused expression.

"Starlight what are those on their flanks? They don't look anything like the brand you have on yours." Yami asked pointing with his hoof to Starlight's equal sign.

"These are called Cutie Marks Yami, I didn't think you had hit your head that hard but I could be mistaken you did say you don't remember a thing." Starlight pointed out and Double Diamond stepped up.

"Greetings Yami it's finally good to see you up and out of bed since your crash. Starlight, Yami, I would like to present Applejack." he pointed to an earth pony mare with orange fur and blond color mane and tail, a cowboy hat on her head with a trio of apples on her flank. "Pinky Pie," another earth pony mare with pink fur and hair that resembled cotton candy a trio of balloons in her flank. "Fluttershy," a butter yellow pegasus mare with long straight pink hair and a trio of butterflies on her flank. "Rainbow Dash," the cyan pegasus from before with a rainbow mane and a rainbow lightning bolt on her flank "Rarity," a white unicorn mare with a dark purple mane and tail with three diamonds on her flank. "and Twilight Sparkle." the last as a mare that looked like Yami in build but her she had a dark purple coat, her mane was mainly a dark blue with a light purple and pink stripe running through her main to her tail. "I am Double Diamond and it's a pleasure to meet you after that nasty crash you had." Double Diamond introduced while Yami looked at said ponies that were giving him weird looks before looking at Twilight, who held herself as a leader and scholar in a way.

"Greetings my fellow ponies, I am Yami Solaris Sennen and it's a pleasure to be meeting you here." Yami greeted somehow slipping into formal greeting bow flaring his wings to his sides before standing back up looking so confused. "What did I just do?"

"You must have retained some formalities from before you crashed but I never heard of a greeting like that." Starlight said before turning to the group "Forgive me for my bluntness but are you also an Alicorn?" Starlight asked Twilight after glancing her up and down.

"Yes, I am and Twilight please I am still not used to the title of Princess," Twilight said with a strange look to Yami the only stallion Alicorn that she had ever seen or even heard of before now. 'Just who is this Yami character and why does he look like an alicorn?' She thought before getting a good look at his Cutie Mark that caused her eyes to grow large and her mouth to drop open. "Your Cutie Mark. How?" Twilight asked as Yami cocked his head and look at his own flank lifting his wing a bit to see it.

On his flank was a layered Cutie Mark of a red heart with the sun centered inside the heart. Inside of the sun was a crescent moon that cradled a single star effectively looking like a combination of all four cutie marks of the four princesses of Equestria.

"i don't know why it looks like that... i don't remember anything past waking up in the guest room and seeing Starlight." Yami stated to the room as Pinkie rolled her eyes.

"Looks like we have to wait until next chapter for the answers. See ya every pony." Pinke cheered in a stage whisper off to the side breaking the fourth wall.

()()()()()

Deep under the sands of Sattlerabia, deep in a network of stone tunnels, a crack echoed through the dark cavern of crystals causing blood red crystals to softly glow as silver armored hooves hit to stone from a cloaked being carrying a bag of food as green eyes with purple smoke looked at the large crystal housing a still figure inside in a deep enchanted sleep.

"The Lost One has returned home... what will be the fate of this vessel and those around that Lost Light i wonder before i get my hooves on his power?" the dark stallion asked himself as he began to laugh darkly watching the growing crack in the enchantment his weak vessel used to save the poor soul trapped in that blood crystal.


	3. Out of Date

Yami was sitting down, still thinking about what was happening, having a light feeling of something that might occur in the future. He watched the mares before looking at Starlight. "Starlight what is this town anyway?" Yami asked with a tilt of his head.

"Well, here's where everyone is equal, without having differences other then color and name." Starlight replied smiling. This caused Yami to frown in confusion.

"so… does everypony have the same mark on your flank then?" Yami asked pointing to her equal sign cutie mark then looking to the girls. "and this group and myself are anomalies?" Yami asked getting more confused feeling what he was saying was very wrong.

Applejack snorted. "Sugarcube you have it the wrong way round. This town is the only place where everypony has the same Cutie Mark." Applejack stated. Yami thought for a moment and looked down, sighing nodding at the same time.

Applejack placed her good on his shoulder only to stiffen as their eyes turned white and time around them seemed to stop. Images flashed in Applejack's mind's eyes of a small earth pony filly looking like Yami running up to a grey colored stallion with a black mane and a red tipped unicorn horn. The stallion smiled as the filly came up to him and got a hug the image of three ruby colored crystals on the stallion's flank.

_"Papa!" Squealed the small filly happily nuzzling the stallion who chuckled._

_"How is my little pony today?" The stallion asked as he settled down to the cool crystal floor._

_"I got to play tag with -- and --! Even got Temu away from books to play!" The filly giggled._

_"That's my child."_

Applejack finally pulled her hoof back blinking away the images and flicking her ears from the echoes of the voices she had heard. 'okay that was weird.' Applejack thought as Yami got up and shook his head a little dizzy.

"I hope that doesn't happen every time someo-pony touches me." Yami said as Twilight did a magic scan of them. Her purple aura washed over Yami and Applejack like a laser scanning a barcode. She frowned looking perplexed.

"I've... Never seen this kind of magic before." Twilight stated stumped on what to do.

"Let's just forget it for now y'all, I rather get on outside if ya don't mind." Applejack admitted to Starlight who gave a strained looking smile.

"Of course let's head outside so Yami can met everyone now that he is awake."

'why does everyone assume I'm a boy? I'm a between for the Gods' sakes.' Yami thought as they all shuffled outside. Yami studied the town in front of him. Everyone was smiling big smiles that didn't do much convincing of being genuine. The town was several houses on either side with Starlight's house on the end in the center. The town was bland of color other than greys and muted colors. A stallion selling 'cloaks' or simple pattato sacks with strings on them made Yami frown and Rarity almost faint.

'She can see that there is no life in this place just ponies living shadows of themselves. Why would anyone want to live as shadows of themselves?' Yami thought as the musical number he didn't pay attention to came to an end as he was brought out by Rainbow Dash's laughter.

"Give up our cutie marks? Yeah right."

"I agree with her. Why give up your life symbol for a half life in shadow and misery?" Yami questioned looking at Starlight who looked a bit lost.

"Life Symbol? That's a very old term for a cutie mark." Starlight stated.

"Yami is right in that regard though. There really is no life in anything here." Twilight stated reluctantly.

Yami then looked at everypony and asked a question. "Are you all truey happy with this half life you live in? The only one who doesn't seem to be in a half life is Starlight." Yami honestly stated.

"Of course their happy. No more pain caused by others who have different cutie marks that show off what their best at." Starlight stated with a satisfied smile. "Why doesn't you walk about town and come back to see me after your curiosity has been satisfied." Starlight recommended.

Yami looked at the group of girls and nodded. "I'd like to personally met the residents of the town rather than listen to their mayor." Yami stated following the group of girls still filled with life.

The yellow one trotted up to Yami and gave a small wave. "So you had hit your head? Are you okay to be up and walking about?" She asked in kind concern.

"I think... I was sleeping for two days according to Starlight." Yami stated looking around frowning. "Where are all the cloud forts and the unicorn walls?" Yami asked honestly with some confusion.

"Cloud forts haven't been used since the founding of Equestria when the three tribes united." Fluttershy stated with Rainbow nodding in agreement.

"Yeah most don't even know how to make them anymore." The cyan Pegasus out in her two bits.

"The unicorns walls your speaking of darling were also given up to bring the tribes closer together." Rarity stated and Twilight actually shook her head.

"Technically both those things were still in use until five hundred years ago but most believe their uses simple went out the window as the times began to change. Their last major use was with the squirmish with the Crystal Empire before my brother and sister in law took over." Twilight stated matter of fatually.

"It that why no pony is fighting the earth ponies for food?" Yami asked as Applejack and Pinkie Pie stopped in their tracks.

"Surger Cube do you happen to know today's date?" Applejack asked.

"Today is the fifteenth day of the third month of the fourteenth year A.T.C.H. After the Crystal Heart." Yami rattled off automatically to the six ponies before him. All six began to stare at him with bug eyes like he just grew a second head. "What did I say?"

"Yami, your a thousand years out of date." Twilight stated slowly.


	4. Possibilities

Yami sat on his rump at the table he was guided to and looked at the girls surrounding him. "A… A _thousand_ years? But… How? What could have happened that did this to me?" Yami asked softly in shock as Applejack ordered some muffins for the table.

"I don't know either Yami… But we now know you were born in the Crystal Empire from how you explained the date." Twilight stated. "This actually explains a few things if you had been born and hidden in the Crystal Empire it's likely somepony sent you somewhere safe with a very advanced stasis spell. Something must have triggered it's end and caused you to crash." The Princess of Friendship stated theoretically.

"Twilight think you can lower your wording down for the rest of us. Only Yami seems to understand what you said." Rainbow stated frowning.

"Oh oops, the best way I can explain it would be that Yami was basically placed outside of our time and space much like the enchantment on the Crystal Empire with a timer or trigger." The rest of the group nodded finding that easier to understand.

"So… Yami was stuck somewhere in-between? All alone? Oh dear." Fluttershy placed a hoof over her mouth in silent shock.

Pinkie's hair went flat as she looked at Yami with hollow eyes. "Alone… with no friends… no parties…" cue the waterworks.

"Pinkie I think Twilight would mean Yami slept it all in a sense so not to feel so lonely. Am I right Darling?" Rarity asked almost as scared but hiding it behind a concerned face.

"Kind of Rarity. I don't know how advanced the spell was nor where or when Yami was sent to be safe. The magical residue on Yami has probably faded overpowered by Starlight's magical signature since she took care of him during those critical hours." Twilight sighed taking one of the muffins and biting into it. What she tasted was not a muffin and should be described more as dirt. All the girls spit out the muffins they ate excluding Yami. The young light peach colored alicorn just continued to eat the familiar tasting food.

"How can you eat that Yami? They taste horrible." Rainbow moaned as Fluttershy narrowed her eyes.

"Rainbow Dash. You might not like them but that does not mean you can just insult them." Fluttershy scolded.

"... They taste like home… like the ones Papa always made… or attempted too. He wasn't a baker at all." Yami stated claiming all the muffins and eating them finding out of the conversation as the girls discussed the town and if turned into an argument before a young made came out and asked in their friendship was ending. They replied with a no before being told to meet in the bakery basement.

Yami flicked his ear to the side. He felt someone staring at him as he turned his head he saw Double Diamond sitting at a table reading a paper. For a small second Yami's horn glowed a pale golden colored with flecks of blue. /Twilight. I think we are being watched./ Yami stated to the group yet his mouth did not move.

"Yami how did you do that?" Twilight asked shocked.

"I simply tuned my magic to the one you all share between each other the strongest… I think…" Yami stated polishing off the muffins. "I'm still hungry." He stated as his stomach hungrily growled for more food.

"Well gosh darn it Yami who knew you could eat those muffins and still be hungry?" Applejack said making a mental note to let Yami had a full spread of her family treats.

"Yeah I know I can eat them but they wouldn't agree with me later on." Pinkie quipped as the group of seven walked into the bakery and down to the basement away from prying eyes. All of a sudden three ponies came out and started to admire their cutie marks Yami's more so than the rest.

Yami blushed at the comments for his cutie mark rubbing his head. "Where are all of your cutie marks? From the way your looking at us you must have some kind of contact with them, even if it's just brief." Yami asked

"They are kept in the cave of Cutie Marks so we can be reminded of all the pain and suffering we endure while having them in the past." A pale blue stallion said wearing a 'cloak' while the pale pink baker mare wore a simple apron. The last of the three was a pegasus mare that Yami could feel was close in personality to Rainbow.

"That's not right." Yami muttered softly then trotted out of the basement with the girls not too far from him. "Ponies should not be so accepting of this. Many unicorns would fight for a chance to learn how to remove or better yet switch somepony's talent and price big money on it so Unicorns can grow their own crops or control the weather for their own purposes. It could cause war between the tribes in this power struggle to gain new abilities." Yami stated firmly trotting towards Starlight's home.

"Yami, Yami wait up." The others called as Yami stopped letting Rainbow get in front of him.

"Okay Yami remember your a bit out of it. We don't have to worry about war between the tribes." Rainbow pointed out logically. "It would be totally uncool if I have to fight my friends in a war because of some mad mare taking and switching other's talents for profit." Rainbow said in a casual manor.

"We might have to worry about that possibility Rainbow. There are a few ponies that would take this as an opportunity for tribal extremists." Twilight pointed out in worry. Those groups might be few in number but they have caused several things to happen in the past that only the Princesses knew about along with their most trusted members of the court.

"Still Starlight is playing with power that can fall in the wrong hooves." Yami argued back. "Papa would have never allowed it to get this far even if he had to use a sealing crystal." Yami then trotted to the house and knocked waiting for the door to open and to confront Starlight.

(co author still needed. please pm or comment.)


	5. Changes

Seven mares and one peach alicorn trotted along a path from the Town to a cave nearby. Yami had asked a simple question.

"What did you do with the cutie marks after they were removed?" The question was met with a look a joy before she lead them to the cave they we're currently looking at.

"I'm surprised you asked Yami. What did you think I did with them?" Starlight asked.

"Simple you destroyed them but then again you would kill the very soul of a pony if you destroyed their mark." Yami stated in a matter of fact voice. Starlight stopped dead in her tracks and looked at Yami.

"K-kill? Isn't that an exaggeration?" Starlight asked shakily a slightly haunted look in her face.

"If ponies can't separate the magic from the mark that binds it from the pony's heart, you can end up with a pony in an enteral living sleep yearning for the part of themselves they lost." Yami stated his eyes flashing gold along with his horn for just a second.

Starlight nodded then shook herself off as they came inside the cave seeing ponies on either side with a wall of glass boxes seven empty boxes laid in the middle of the wall as Yami got a bad feeling from the room. Rainbow seemed to pick up on something wrong with Yami.

"Hey Yams, you seem a little sheepish and sick. You sure you would be walking out into the desert with us?"

"I'm fine." Yami answered

"Sugercube you anything but fine. My inner lie detector is a ringing." Applejack said plainly.

Yami sighed and began to voice his findings as they slowed down hear him. "I feel… pain and anguish… fear… there is not a single happy memory tied to this place." Yami stated looking at the mares behind him in worry.

"How do you know that Yami? You've never been here before." Fluttershy asked as Pinkie turned and glared at something.

"Took you long enough to get motivated Silver." Pinkie stage whispered

Oh quite Pinkie you'll ruin my mojo! I'm sorry if I'm not that good writing mlp yet I'm more used to collabing pure Yu-Gi-Oh.

"Yeah right. Oh here is my part… you mean there is no joy in here at all!?!" Pinkie gasped dramatically making Rarity roll her eyes.

"Darling you doing it wrong." Rarity chidded.

/Twilight, get ready with a shield. I feel forced magic lining the walls./ Yami echoed mentally to the group as Twilight's horn sparked to life with magenta magic ready to pull it at a moments notice.

"This is the Cutie Mark Vault where all the marks are stored. This here is the lost ninth staff of clover the clever." Starlight explained a familiar blue aura covering the staff and levitating it near Starlight before she smirked and shot the beam right at Twilight her shield failing her.

"Twilight!!!" The five bright mares and Yami called out in shock as Twilight dulled and gained an equal sign on her flanks. Starlight then began to hit the unsuspecting girls taking their marks and leaving only Yami left in the cave with a mark. Anger began to build up in Yami as the girls were made helpless.

"You Dare Harm Innocent Ponies!!" Yami shouted in the Royal Canterlot Voice making it echo harshly stunning everypony in the cave as something snapped inside him causing a memory dump on his mind. His irises glowed golden while red vapors trailed from his eyes. Twilight's eyes shrunk as she saw Yami's Cutie Mark begin to warp and morph as a dark purple splotch covered his flanks as three crystals sat on his flank the far left crystal was sun yellow the middle crystal was moon silver and the far right one was crystal blue with gold fractals. His form began to grow as he marched at Starlight.

He grew to Celestia's build his legs fading to a dark purple his wings gaining a sun orange and his horn becoming tinted in gold. Red magic armor formed and covered his body with silver edging as a small silver crown much like a tyrant King's crown formed on his head.

"You won't be hurting anypony anymore!" Yami shouted stomping a hoof as tricolored crystals shot out of the ground getting deflected off a powerful shield.

Starlight was very shocked that Yami had this kind of power hidden in his unsuspecting form. "You... You don't have a talent for crystals!" Starlight stuttered.

"I don't have a set talent cause I was never naturally born." Yami answered as blue light snaked from his horn and touched the six downed ponies giving them energy. A pink bandage appeared on his flanks weaving in and out of the three crystals.

"I am the Prince of Memories and child of Prince Sombra. I am the Guardian of Talents that have and will be created by the ponies' wills and spirits. You have disrupted that order and have brought Judgment of the Guardian Prince to yourself, Starlight Glimmer." Yami said in a cold even voice that seemed to echo in the cave.

In fear Starlight shot her staff at Yami as her magic went right through him not even making contact. "That will do you no good. For I don't have a single talent of my own for you to take." Yami informed the mare glaring down at her as the grey scale ponies began to make a wall around her Double Diamond in the lead.

"Starlight did nothing wrong! She took away our pain!" He argued speaking for all of the town as Yami raised a single brow.

"If that is true why does Starlight still have her cutie mark under that makeup on her flank? A mark can be covered but it can't be hidden from me." Yami asked the stallion as a magical shot hit his chest sending him back a few hooves as Starlight glared at him.

"If you don't have a talent then I will block you from all the talents!" She shouted and set a blast right at Yami making his scream in such pain it made the blood in everypony curl and turn cold as he began to shrink until he was a small delecate looking filly of about three years with rather small wings and a tiny horn his flank was blank with scorch marks all along his tiny body some even bleeding heavily.

"Papa... Help me..." Yami muttered before everything went black.


End file.
